This invention relates to a scope for viewing the internal surfaces of bores or similar cavities.
The scope of this invention includes a rod of optically clear material having a viewing end and an image transmitting end, and is an improvement over U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,413,067 and 3,724,922.
The image transmitting end of the scope is modified so as to permit the scope to be utilized in measuring the depth or location of grooves, recesses, shoulders, counterbores and countersinks in a work piece bore or similar cavity.